


The Night Of

by saffrondawn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: After an hour of sitting on the couch, the one where they had made out numerous times and fallen asleep one on top of the other, Magnus slowly stood.





	The Night Of

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of what happened after tonight (06/12/2017)'s episode and where it left off for Magnus and Alec.
> 
> I wrote this quickly and while on sleep medication.
> 
> Grammar and spelling mistakes all mine.

After an hour of sitting on the couch, the one where they had made out numerous times and fallen asleep one on top of the other, Magnus slowly stood. He looked like he had run a marathon and was feeling the effects throughout his body. it was the one time Alec thought he looked like he had lived for centuries.

Alec didn't follow and Magnus didn't give any indication he should. He could hear as his boyfriend rummaged through his belongings in the bedroom. He could hear as he readied for bed, a lot slower than usual, and the light clicking off. Only when Alec was sure Magnus was asleep or at least very good at faking it, he stood and continued to pick up after the events of the night.

He replayed every interaction he had with Magnus in Valentine's body. Despite everything Magnus had said, he had hesitated. He wasn't sure. While the memories were his and Magnus's, the body telling me was Valentine Morgenstern. The man who tortured his parabatai. The man who would be willing to kill all of them. He couldn't reconcile what he was being told and what he was witnessing.

The glass was taken care of, the potion ingredients were back in their usual spots. He ran his fingers across the tops of the bottles, admiring Magnus' system of cataloging. Magnus had detailed out his system one night when Alec was tense after a patrol shift and needed Magnus to talk to him about anything. Alec had felt the tension leave his limbs and admired the way his boyfriend was able to give him peace of mind.

Alec was halfway to the bedroom before remembering he was giving Magnus the space he needed. Reminiscing about Magnus' apothecary had given him a reprieve from the day's events. He turned around, gathering a blanket and pillow from Jace's old room and took up space on the couch they were seated. He was taller than the couch, but he curled into himself. He felt like he had earned the small couch and the uncomfortable tension it would generate in his limbs. He wouldn't be able to adequately train in the morning, but Alec didn't care.

He wanted to make sure Magnus was safe without encroaching on the man's space. There were stories of people changing after dealing with trauma. Shadowhunters didn't believe such mundane things had touched them, but Alec knew it was possible after nearly jumping to his death. He would shoot arrows to deal with what he had done until his hands bled. Magnus had told him to talk to him when he wanted to and he wanted to give that same option to him.

So here he was, laying on the couch, waiting until Magnus woke up to tell him that when he need to talk or scream or do something, he would be there.


End file.
